It's time we really met
by Professor Specter
Summary: Kurama arranges a simple playdate for Shiori to met her son's true form. Youko Kurama. Will Shiori be the kind hearted mother that Shuichii is used to? Or will her unknown rage of something hiding behind the emerald and red make her reject them?
1. Chapter 1

**It's time we really met…**

Kurama sets up a date for Shiori with Youko Kurama. Just a night out on the lakeside, her and Youko. Should be all right, right? Right? Will Shiori be the good-natured woman that is Shuichii's (sp sorry, that's my spelling) Kasaan? Or will she reject him, Kurama and Youko both?

…………….

Kurama: You write the craziest stuff.  
Specter: So what?  
Hiei: If you don't stop writing this crap, I'm going to kill you.  
Specter: Meep! Kurama stop him!  
Kurama: Don't be so mean Hiei; you know she's never had a right mind…  
Hiei: For sure.  
Specter: Hey, don't push it.  
Kurama: If she owned Yu-Yu Hakusho, she wouldn't make me write this disclaimer, and I'd revert to Youko more often.  
Specter: And Hiei would be taller.  
Hiei: I like my height.  
Kurama:  
Specter:  
Hiei: What?

…………………………………………………………………  
………………._Even clouds seem bright and breezy_…………  
……………………………………………………………

**Chapter One**

**Kurama's POV  
**One of the oldest sayings of the Nigen world, is that fools, come up with the smartest ideas, and the smart yet ridiculed ones are actually more physiologically correct when applying simple theory's to the modern scenarios. If that applied to Makai… I don't like to think about it. But I'm starting to fall in favor with the saying, as I've just dawned on a rather simple yet ideal initiative to have Youko meet Shiori.

For Shiori to meet my true self.

It will be a play date of sorts. Yusuke and Keiko sparked the idea numerous times. It will be Shiori, Youko, and myself, except as Shuichii, I will not be present. I pray Shiori will not expect anything and enjoy her evening.

Enjoy herself with a youkai.

It's laughable but probable. The only real things that set me as Youko apart are my claws—easily hidden—my ears—easily folded back—and my tail… I'll think of something. It is hardly noticeable as it blends with my sash tails.

I haven't decided on where to go. Shiori may not notice but that doesn't mean everyone else in a fancy restaurant won't… The weather has been cooling down with the approaching winter months, but in the late autumn months it feels perfectly moderate, so perhaps we will do something outside. A pleasant walk through the lake area, maybe get Youko to go out on the water. Something calm and tranquil, that won't get my inner self over excited. Is that even possible? Hm…

"Shuichii! Time for dinner dear!"

"I am coming Kasaan!" The time is right.

It's time to ask Shiori to really meet me.

**Normal POV  
**"What's the matter, dear?" asked Shiori kindly. "You've hardly touched your food. Are you feeling alright, dear?"

"It's nothing Kasaan, I'm fine, really…"

"I don't think so," Shiori said. She put her fork down and pushed her plate away. "You're my child, I've known you long enough to know when something's up."

_Fourteen years doesn't even put a wrinkle in my face. _thought Kurama. However, his response was something else. "You've got me there, Kasaan," sighed Kurama, unbeknownst to Shiori, as humoring. He too pushed his plate aside. "I met this new friend…around town. I really wanted you to meet him. I've known him for, a while, but I finally made arrangements, and all I hope is that you agree to them on such short notice."

"What day did you say?" asked Shiori.

"Tomorrow evening, and we'd meet at the lake park."

"My, Shuichii, you really couldn't wait!" said Shiori, smiling. "Well that seems excellent dear. I look forward to it." She took a sip of her drink and resumed eating. "He—is it a he?" Kurama nodded. "He must really be something. What's he like?"

"He's calm, smart, gentle, quite the gentleman," he said, also returning to his dinner. _Or at least he will be for you… _"I believe that's why we are friends, we match each other. Physically, he's taller than me by about a half a foot if not more. He has the silkiest hair imaginable, waist length and silver-gray, and sharp yellow eyes, almost like topaz. But they are very beautiful. I think you will like him." _I _pray _you will like me! _thought Kurama.

"I think I will," said Shiori. "From what you say, he sounds like a different side of you."

"That's one way of putting it…"_ But the truth is, _thought Kurama, _I am actually a side of Youko._

"Does he have any relatives he cared for? That would be a real coincidence."

"Actually… he had a—a brother, he did love and protect him," said Kurama, thoughts suddenly on his partner Kuronue. "Is that what you mean Kasaan?" Shiori nodded, an idyllic gleam of excitement in her eyes.

…………….

So?  
Like? Review!  
Hate? Flame me and I will sick Hiei on you.  
Wanna wait for the next installment? Put this story on your Story Alert!

Hiei: I'm lazy. Flame her if you feel like it.  
Specter: Fine. I'll sick Youko on flamers _and _you, Hiei.  
Hiei: O.O Sh-t…  
Specter: But really, please don't flame me. If you don't like it, stop reading it


	2. Chapter 2

**You've made it!**

For the reviewers… if any…

**LizzieXmarieXyoukai: Ask and you shall receive darling. Enjoy.**

**Davatari: Thank you. I indefinitely can relate to a boring summer, so I have plenty of time to answer my reviewers. Ask and you shall receive, and just so you know, puppy eyes have zero affect on me… it's all about the kitty eyes! (gives davatari Rei Kon plushie). Enjoy. **

**Shiruba Fokkusu: Thank you. And wait no more for ch.2!**

**Chibikuro rose-sama: I like too. I had this written for a while and was just waiting for some reviews like yours. Thank you.**

**On with the fic…! Wait almost…**

Kurama: Are you going to make this one longer?  
Hiei: And more insane? That last one was kinda mild for you…  
Specter: You know what Hiei? Go to your room!  
Hiei: **Starts going to room, dragging Kurama with him  
**Kurama:  
Specter: **Anime forehead pulse** And you have to be alone!  
Hiei: **Draws katana** You were saying?  
Specter: I was saying, HOLY SH-T! **Starts running around computer room with Hiei in pursuit  
**Kurama: **Anime mushroom sigh** Remember people, Specter doesn't own Yu-Yu Hakusho… and they wonder how I put up with Yusuke and Kuwabara…

…………….…………………………………………………………

…………….._See the rat race in a new way_………………

……………………………………………………

**Chapter Two**

**Shiori's POV**  
I could tell Shuichii's been planning this for a while, even if he didn't tell me. I guess he was unsure if I would concur to it. I wish he would understand nine times out of ten, I do agree with him. But then again, he's never had an occasion like this in a several years. I'm eager to meet this friend; I would almost be expecting a reflection of Shuichii if he hadn't told me how different he was. A nice walk around the lake… and I hear it's supposed to be a clear night for the full moon, but just a tad chilly.

I love Shuichii with all my heart; he's one of the few precious things I have left. I know he feels the same love I do, but yet… I still think I'm missing something about him. Maybe it's just old age getting to me. Am I really forty already? To-ni-kaku, it's another reason to meet this newfound friend. Some say you can discover something about one through the face of their companions.

My eyes travel a photo on my dresser taken not to long ago of my child. Does the face of his comrade match the piece of his soul I do not feel?

**Kurama's POV  
**Well that wasn't too hard. Kasaan agreed without a hit at all and now, Saturday morning, I watch her bustle around with her fifth cup of green tea, saying things like, 'Should I fix my hair up or leave it down?' and 'Where is that nice yellow silk Chinese top I had? I might wanna wear it instead of the blue one.' I doesn't matter what you wear, Kasaan. You'll still be my beautiful mother. I'm glad she is so excited, but I'm not sure how long it last, since I haven't told her the most important part.

That the friend she will meet is not of this world. And that I _am_ that friend.

Not only that, I haven't thought up a good excuse to escape and revert to Youko. Hm… I could leave a few hours before hand, but why? Homework? No, that's already done… Oh, I don't know. This shouldn't be hard. Oh, hey. I'll just tell her I have to go back to school to help her with a flower sale. Kasaan'll go for anything that has to do with blossoming plants and me after she noticed me in the garden one time, easily coaxing the roses to open in a few seconds. I'll revert and then wait for her at the lake.

I must be on my best behavior when I am there by myself. Someone may be foolish enough to attack Kasaan… or attack me, and it would not do best to welcome her with bloodlust filled eyes… Someone might even try to save Kasaan from me.

"Kasaan!" I call softly as always, walking down the hall to her room. "My friend asks if we could some around seven, since the days are getting shorter and he doesn't want us to freeze." I push her door open and her room has become her wardrobe spread out. Scarves and shawls on her desk, skirts and dresses on her bed, numerous other shirts and jeans hanging from any knob unoccupied, and shoes… I would never agree with the owning of so many shoes if I wasn't part of the Reikai Tantei. I myself have quite a few pairs, and don't get me started on my surripas…

"Okay, Shuichii, that's sounds good," she says. I quickly close the door as a pair of high heels comes soaring at me. They hit the wood with a loud clunk. I go back down the hall and slide down the stair banister, thinking how similar those heels were to the ones I… own. I lose one lousy bet and now I too, own a pair of high heels… baka Yusuke…they are pretty though… Gah! What am I saying!

**Normal POV  
**It was now five o'clock. Kurama had spent the last hour locked in his room, trying to feel that wonderfully painful, yet freeing sensation of transforming into Youko. He hated to admit it was much easier to do vice versa, not nearly as painful—wait scratch that; turning back to human form from demon was _always _more painful. To-ni-kaku… His ideas were failing and his options were running shorter and into the extreme meter. He'd tried a quick circulation of blood shooting down to his head (A/N: standing on his head without dying), tried bending into a position only a kitsune could accomplish, tried unfurling into a completely humanly impossible stretch that, again, only a kitsune could accomplish, tried lots of other things that don't need to be mentioned at the moment, and all had failed. The kitsune was now lying on his back on the floor. If he couldn't change, he's just get Shiori to meet Hiei and say Youko couldn't come.

Hiei! The half-koorime could attack him and maybe in fighting form he'd alter to Youko. He sat up at the idea but another thought promptly overtook it. Hiei more likely than not, would have to mortally wound him somehow, and he had already decided bloody and Shiori was not good meet. Frustrated he lay back down.

"Arrrgh, c'mon!" he muttered angrily. He closed his eyes. "This is my true form, this is who I am. I am Youko Kurama!" There was a blinding flash that erupted from his middle, enveloping him in a warn aura. He could feel his skin tingle and sting with mild pain as he altered his entire form. His red mane flowed around him, lengthening and turning sliver-gray. His hearing was silenced for a split second as his ears repositioned themselves, keener then ever. The blinding glow subsided and he sat up. As he removed his hand that had been covering his face and opened his eyes, the last emerald green faded and became the sharp golden yellow. His tail flicked out from beneath his butt and swished quietly on the carpet.

He had transformed to his legendary demon status with slightly less time and pain than normal. The only problem now was, he was still stuck in the house and he hadn't told Shiori of his 'flower sale' at school. "World's smartest fool when it comes to anything Kasaan…" muttered Kurama. He prayed Shiori was still in her room as he opened the door and proceeded down the hall to his mother's room. He put his sensitive ear to the door and still heard things being thrown about and Shiori's muttering.

"Kasaan, I need to go back to my school," Kurama called softly, not opening the door. "I almost forgot about the flower fundraiser we are having,"

"Okay dear!" called back Shiori. "How long will you be? Do you want me to come? If you give me a moment dear—"

"No it's alright Kasaan, you keep getting ready… I'll come back as soon as I can, but it might take a while. If I'm late please go ahead without me Kasaan."

"Alright dear. Have fun."

Kurama was out of hearing range before 'Have fun' had even reached his ears. He snuck out of his bedroom window, landing on the sturdy tree branch that always held Hiei when he came to visit. He turned back and closed the window, then silently dropped from the tree and broke into a paced run through the backyard, over the fence and into the small forest in the back of all the houses on this street.

Once he was satisfied at how deep in he was he stopped and looked around at nothing in particular. Then he tilted his head back. "Hiei!" came the howl-shout call. He partly closed his eyes as his ears twitched and his tail flicked, waiting for Hiei to arrive.

"You rang?" said a cold monotonous voice behind him. He turned to smile mischievously at Hiei. "When did this happen?" he asked referring to his new state.

"Just now. I plan to meet Shiori for the first time." said Youko mock-proudly.

"Hn… I'm interested to hear how things turned out." Youko grinned even wider. Hiei wasn't going to spy on them, but rather wait and hear about it.

"I hope for the best," said Youko, his eyes opening fully. "In the mean time, I have a favor to ask."

"Name it."

"You must tell me what you do in your spare time that won't get me into trouble."

"What _kind _of trouble?"

………… .,.,.,. .,. ..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,. …..

So?

Like? Review!

Hate? Flame me and I will sick Hiei on you.

Hiei: I thought we went over this already…  
Specter: **anime forehead pulse  
**Youko: You say all the wrong things Hiei…  
Specter: Damn right he does! Forget all ya'll, I'm sicking Genkai on _you, _Hiei, and then we'll see who's gonna wanna hurt some flamers.  
Genkai: You called?  
Hiei: -- Shhhhhhhiiiiiiiittttt…


	3. Chapter 3

**Well how do ya like that?**

For the reviewers… if any…

**Shiruba Fukkuso: And I'm still lovin your reviews.**

**BlueWater26: (smile) I have two other versions coming up, but one's a sequel… shh!**

**Chibikuro rose-sama: Thank you. ; Yeah, I kinda twisted the high-heels in there; glad you thought it was funny. And of course, ask and you shall receive.**

**Crimson Outcast: I'm glad you like it. Ask and you shall receive.**

**Animefouryou: Lemme see if I can do this like you… Thanks ask and you shall receive now your welcome Steph. (Laughs**)

**On with the fic…! Wait almost…**

Hiei: Maybe you do have a right mind.  
Specter: Just not when it comes to topics.  
Kurama: Worlds' smartest fool!  
Specter: Meep! Hiei save me! **hides behind Hiei  
**Hiei: **steps out of the way** She's all yours.  
Kurama: Thank you Hiei.  
Specter: Nooooooooooo!  
Hiei: While they are busy, I guess I'll do the disclaimer: There is no possible way that Specter owns Yu-Yu Hakusho; she's broke, loco, and I think Kurama just killed her… lemme check… Nope, she's hanging on. My money's on you Specter!  
Kurama: NANI!  
Hiei: Oh sh-t now he's after me…

……………………………………………………

……………………_The clock struck midnight_……

……………………………………………………

**Chapter Three**

**Normal POV**  
"Hiei, you should tell me you have nothing better to do. I always can provide… entertainment…"

"What do you mean? Watching Nigens go about their pathetic lives in a day to day basis is refreshing!" objected Hiei.

"How so?" asked Youko in true curio. "And watch what you say…"

"Whatever they do won't make a stand in time… it makes me and our kind seem all the more powerful. We can do whatever we please in this world." The half-hi (fire) youkai had led the kitsune to a construction site a little ways away from the city. They were perched on the top level of the building (so far) watching the construction of the floors below. Hiei stood perfectly balanced on the steel beam and Youko sat next to him, his long legs dangling over the edge as his tail provided all the balance he needed. Youko had long since gotten bored of watching them slowly and laboriously raise beams and mounds of fiberglass to the appropriate levels. His ear twitched haughtily.

"It is too noisy for my tastes," he said finally. "Let's go somewhere else." Hiei shrugged and vanished. Youko stood and leapt off the beam onto the unmoving crane that worked to the top level. He ran the length of it, then jumped off in to the forest below. He curled into a ball as he crashed through the leaves, then unfurled and landed on his feet, crouched low to the ground to absorb the shock. "Hiei." The demon materialized in a tree to his left. Youko joined him in a flash sitting on the branch as he had on the building.

"Nervous?" Hiei asked. Youko nodded.

"I don't know what to expect," said Youko. "I've never seen Kasaan get angry at anyone before. But I can't keep this from her any longer. She has every right to know who her son is."

"If it doesn't work out," said Hiei quietly. Youko looked up at him. "Just say the word, I'll be there."

"Thank you Hiei."

"Hn. Now where is it you wanted to go?"

"Library. Much quieter, more people of my… that is to say, _our_, intellect are there." Youko tried to keep his smirk hidden.

"Hn. Whatever." If anyone had been watching the two at that moment, they wouldn't be watching them anymore. They vanished in a blink of an eye. They traveled through the shadows of downtown city life, a mild game of tag passing between them to kill time. They arrived ten minutes later at the library Kurama used for school purposes. It was majority empty; there were a few people here and there.

"Tempting, isn't it?"

"Hm? What do you mean Hiei?" asked Youko.

"I can easily be mistaken for a short Nigen with a sword, as much as I hate it. But it comes in handy. You however—" Hiei motioned to his ears. "—really stand out."

"Hm. Your full demon form is a sight for sore eyes as well Hiei," said Youko smoothly.

"You're trying to make me change too!"

"At least then we'd be one in the same." Youko said, arms folded.

"Attention!" came a bored librarians voice over the buildings intercom system. "It is now five minutes before closing. We ask that anyone still in the building please get the things you want and check out. Thank you."

"Sometimes that speaker is living hell…" grumbled Hiei, who had to cover his ears from the high pitched electrical keening that emitted from it. He had expected a moan from Youko, whose ears were supremely sensitive to things of that sort. A demon whistle could make him deaf. But he heard nothing. "Youko?" He turned around. The kitsune had disappeared. The library's closing time was seven o'clock.

* * *

**Shiori's POV**  
It's ten after seven when I finally pass through the beautiful archway gate of the lake park. I make my way down to the bike trail, which is closest to the water, and continue on it to the water gazebo. And at the same time, I'm looking around for anyone that matches Shuichii's description, but tonight it seems deserted. The moon is already up and shining with the dying sunset, to the west the horizon has a tiny bit of yellow light, fading into pink, then purple and finally into the dark blue that is known as black.

I passed the gazebo and start my trek to the dock, when I notice someone. He/She is standing out on the farther most point of the floating port, watching the water. I stand against the wall of the boathouse, and now I'm close enough to notice the figure's details. Taller than Shuichii, and beneath the moonlight he/she seems to blend with it. I sneak to the back of the boathouse to watch, incase it isn't Shuichii's friend. My eyes catch his silver waist length hair that billows slightly with a breeze not felt by me. The silver-gray contrasts nicely against the lighter gray baggy pants and—and—!

Oh my God! It has… it has… a tail! Yes! I'm not dreaming! I thought it was the figure's hair, but no! I can see it when it stops moving, then the tail flicks, all on it's own! I press myself onto the wall breathing hard. I dare myself to look back again, just to see if I am wrong. But now that I look even closer, my poor aging eyes, I can see… there it flicked! Ears, large fox ears, also silver in color like the figure's hair! It seemed he/she had them folded back until now. I bet they can hear the terrified beat of my heart as my mind tells me of a horrible realization.

I bet I know now why the park is empty.

Again I look away and put a hand to my heart to try and calm down and still my breathing. I wipe away the cold sweat that had been beading up on my face, and will myself to peek around the corner and look on last time.

The moment my eye can see him/her, almost at once, the being turns. I gasp and catch the smallest glimpse of golden yellow as I draw back onto the wall for the final time that night. This is surreal.

The long shadow cast on the tall figure by the moon grows longer and appear to the right of me. No way that creature is female… it's just like Shuichii said, only with alterations… If I listen as hard as possible, I can hear the tiny slosh of water as he walks the length of the dock. A flash was all it took. He's coming.

Dear, God, I've stumbled upon a kitsune demon.

Shuichii, where are you?

Sweat beads and starts to run down my face as the tiniest pounding of footsteps come ever closer.

Shuichii Minamino, where the hell are you?

…………. !#$&

Specter: Mahaha! I made Shiori curse.  
Kurama: **shuth  
**Specter: Ow, what the—  
Hiei: Someone getting the stuffing beat out of them besides me?  
Specter and Kurama: **shuth** Shut up.  
Hiei: Didn't think so. R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wheee! We are on a roll!**

For the reviewers… if any…

**Susaku: O! Ask and you shall receive dude.**

**Shiruba Fokkusu: (lol) I get high and erratic reading my stories too. And you want to know my update-so-fast-secret? I type the entire story, then post each chapter as I get at least five reviews. All I have to do is respond and post! Sh! Don't tell anyone else (winks).**

**Chibikuro rose-sama: Thank you. (hands Kurama plushie) If I do say so myself, I think this story is getting better and better too.**

**Animefouryou: Again with the no punctuation? Ah whatever. Ask and you shall receive darling, thankies for your review.**

**Rei Minamino: Thank you. Even as I was writing this I was eager on how Youko was to meet Shiori. And as always, ask and you shall receive. **

**On with the fic…! Wait, not yet… hold up…**

Kurama: Well…  
Specter:  
Hiei: Well what?  
Kurama: Nothing.  
Specter:  
Hiei: Then why did you say anything?  
Kurama: Can't I just say something without anyone biting off my head anymore? Kuronue did that all the time, then I'd steal his hat to make him shut up.  
Specter: O.O  
Hiei: So… what?  
Specter: -- Hiei you say all the wrong things, you know that…  
Kurama: **Pouts lip and slowly starts crying  
**Hiei: Crud… Kami, stop crying kitsune…Do something!  
Specter: **shakes head** Uh-un; you're on your own.

………………………………………………

……………._No words can soothe him_…………

………………………………………………

**Chapter Four**

**Youko's POV**  
It's already quarter after seven when I actually can feel and hear Kasaan's presence. Her aura says that she is curious as to who I am, and maybe I am the one she's going to meet. Okay Youko. It's time to be an angel. Time to turn over a new leaf in my book and start anew. Leave your demon nature behind. The moon's reflection glistens from the ripples produced by the suspended-on-the-water dock. I have only Kasaan to lose, only Kasaan to gain. It's too late to back out now.

I sense her presence behind me stronger now, my ears trying to tune her in from their folded position. Her courageous and radiant spirit can be felt by anyone. But wait… now her aura gives off…fear? I turn to face her and I barely catch her midnight blue-black hair disappear behind the boathouse. Hiei was right. I do stand out, and she sees me for exactly what I am. The fearsome kitsune demon. I don't want to give her a heart attack by simply appearing before her. I quietly step off the dock and approach her hiding spot.

It is _much _too late.

**Normal POV  
**Shiori had decided against moving from her position, thinking any motion would attract the demon even more. But even she couldn't help natural instinct. She had just started to inch across the wall when the demon appeared. Shiori gasped and shrank down against the wall beneath the kitsune's closed gaze, trembling in utter fear. A tiny smirk played on the corners of the demon's lips. Shiori gulped and closed her eyes.

"Please…" she breathed. "Whatever you're going to do, just do it." She waited terrified, breathing hard and face covered in cold sweat. She could feel the kitsune sit beside her in some manner, only causing her to lay her head on the back wall. Out of nowhere, she felt him take her hand in his own. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened her eyes as the kitsune kissed her hand.

"My name is Youko Kurama." Shiori slowly drew her hand out of Youko's grip. "You must be Shiori Minamino. It is a pleasure to meet you in person."

"How do you know my name?" demanded Shiori quietly.

"I know your son, Shuichii Minamino. I am the friend he wished for you to meet."

"A—a demon?" Youko helped Shiori to her feet before nodding. Again she slowly pulled away from Youko, but she had hardly any space to back away.

"A kitsune demon," corrected Youko. He was glad to see she had stopped shaking and her breath had calmed, even if it only calmed a little. She pushed her fallen bangs out of her eyes.

"Oh, gods. Shuichii is so occult, but…" She bit back from saying 'I never thought he'd go this far' and changed her words. "But you are like he said; calm, and a gentleman." Youko looked close to blushing, but held it in. Gentleman ness _was_ what he was trying to demonstrate. "What I want to know is, can I trust you?"

"Hm…" His large sharp fangs glistened with the little light from the shadows as his face neared—in Shiori's opinion was dangerously—close to hers. But his smirk turned into a playful grin and he pulled away. "It's really not for me to decide if you can trust me. I wouldn't be a friend with Shuichii if I was 100 evil demonic nature 24/7. It should be me that is asking, can or will you trust me?"

_Shuichii trusts him, I trust Shuichii… _thought Shiori, gaze lingering between Youko's twitching no longer folded back ears and long flicking tail. _But isn't this a little much? Youko is very…pretty, and holds himself with an elegant grace, and those are usually the most dangerous…But…I suppose it, _might_ be all right…yes, okay. I'll trust him for now. If Youko is everything I think he will be, then this won't be too bad after all… But now where _is _my dear Shuichii?_

"Yes. Okay, Youko. I've decided to put my trust in you for this evening. I'm hoping you'll live up to it. I'd hate to suspend Shuichii from seeing you ever again if I can't trust you." Youko nodded in complete understanding. "Fair enough?"

"Fair enough, Mrs. Minamino," said Youko, smiling. Shiori observed it discreetly before it vanished. Smiling with a feeling other than iniquity is was obviously a new concept for him…

"And call me Shiori, dear, I dislike 'Mrs. Minamino' very much." The two started walking back to the floating port, observing the water. "Now, there's just one thing. Where has my son got too? Do you think we should wait for him?"

"In my honest, _honest_ opinion, Mrs. Minamino—"

"Shiori."

"Shiori-san," Shiori blushed and rolled her eyes as Youko grinned. "Shuichii-san already knows us both—you are his mother and I his friend—and the whole point of this lovely walk was for his friend to meet his beautiful and kind mother," said Youko, looking at her as he said 'beautiful and kind.' Shiori blushed, but nodded. "Then shall we proceed?"

"We proceed," Shiori said, walking up next to Youko's side. "May I?" she asked, laying her hand on Youko's arm.

"Oh," Youko looked surprised. She just met and now, she wished to hold his arm? "Of course." He held out his arm further so she could link her own on his. Instead of staying on the open bike path, Shiori led Youko to the normal walking path. It was mainly hidden in the moderate forest of lush green plants ("Much greener than the season normally allowed," pointed out Shiori), but every now and then it would open up to the lakeside. But even in the tree-surrounded parts, the fertile trees didn't block the moonlight from straight above them.

To pass the time they talked a little bit about themselves (Youko didn't have a lot to tell that wouldn't totally freak Shiori), but the conversation led to things about their friends, some of their more eccentric friends they knew, things their friends did, and holiday traditions. Apart from an…_attempted_, New Makai Year celebration with Kuronue, Youko stayed quiet that whole time. From there it went to amusing things that happened during the holidays, funny things that happened anywhere, places they'd like to visit before they died, and food from exotic lands. Exotic things got Shiori asking Youko questions about his home world and exotic things there from time to time when conversation fell.

Shiori loved to listen to Youko speak, not only was his eerily calm voice a gorgeous purring baritone-like sound, but many an interesting or dangerous experience had happened to him that Shiori would have liked to try when she was younger (obviously, Youko kept to his more Nigen-like experiences that she could relate to).

Youko liked to listen to Shiori verbalize now that he could feel her emotions more strongly. And when she'd detach her arm to make a motion with her hands to describe something she said, she would always re-link her arm when she was done. It gave Youko a sense of protection, loyalty and unwavering trust.

"I think were working on the third lap around here, right?" asked Shiori, stopping to sit on a bench in an open lakeside area, the trees behind her and lake before her. Youko sat beside her and crossed his legs watching the reflection of the water. His eyes caught a red gleam in the water, and he quickly turned around and stood up.

"Shiori-san, get away from there," he said, still calm as ever. Shiori was standing next to him in an instant, looking at the trees slightly puzzled. The red vanished by the moment Youko turned around. Shiori gasped when she saw a red pair of eyes appear in the shadows before them.

"What do we have here?" came a croaking voice that belonged to the red-eyed figure. "A demon protecting a human? A legendary _kitsune _demon, I might add? What happened to being the most heartless of them all?"

"I will only fight to defend those who have my trust," said Youko loudly, but still unperturbedly. Shiori had slowly started to back away. "Do not move away from me, Shiori-san." She stopped. "Shiori Minamino is a human with no context to me except the mother of one of my friends. I am here to meet her upon her son's request. If you want me, fine."

"Youko, don't!" whispered Shiori anxiously, grabbing his arm.

"I would advise you not to hurt her in anyway…" Youko continued pulling his arm from Shiori's grasp and walking straight toward the eyes. "Or else," he added in an undertone as he entered the forest, disappearing from Shiori's sight. "Her son will be after you in a hot second to hand you something worse than death."

**Shiori's POV  
**I can't believe her just went in there I watched the red-eyes disappear first as Youko approached them, and then he too disappeared inside the forest. Why is he protecting me like this? What is that thing that is targeting him? Youko has a real disadvantage not knowing the physique about his opponent, but he looks awfully strong… and didn't that thing say something about legendary? We shall see…

It's only been a few minutes, when suddenly there's a light blue explosion from within the wood depths, and I hear a loud slice—like a blade through metal or worse—and a horrible inhuman shriek, forcing me to cover my ears. The blue light subsides and I hear a soft rustle coming near. Who was that who shrieked just now? Not Youko I pray… could it have been him? The rustling grows louder and my heart starts to pound nervously in my chest.

A soft growl ahead of me reaches my ears. From underneath the beneath the bench, a fox face appears. A silver-blue fox face, acute and angular with long whiskers and soft but jarring amethyst eyes with a tiny gold glint. As is it comes out from beneath the bench, I see its entire body is silver-blue, and it is built perfectly with strong leg muscles and a beautiful coat. It finally steps out and sits down before me when I notice…

It has six tails.

Six tails, all perfectly alike and furled out gorgeously behind him. As it watches me, I hear it give a half whine half purr. It saunters up to me and rubs my legs, and I hesitantly pet it. Realization strikes me. This is Youko. I think…

"Youko?" I ask quietly. The fox give a tiny yip and leans his head on my stomach (he is quite tall) and flicks his ear. But as I smile in relief, I hear the half whine, half purr, but this time the whine is louder. He is in pain. I sit back down on the bench and motion for him to come up as well. As he jumps up, I notice his front paw was unused in the motion. It tells me right away that is what hurts him. He was holding it up reflexively, trying to put it back down without hurting it, but I have already seen. I get him to lean across my lap, then I gently massage his injured leg, feeling the slender but firmly built leg muscles relax as I rub it. I can feel a low vibration from his neck that rests on my lap, and I can here the slightly faint purr. It's deeper than a cat's, but definitely has the same intensity.

"Is there anything else?" I ask, kissing his paw and allowing him to pull it back to his side. He sits up and gazes out at the moon. Two of his tails flow out next to me and I stroke them, taking the sitting up as a 'no'. But I got more.

'_No. Thank you, Shiori.' _I gasp, turning to the large fox beside me. Did he just speak to me through my mind? _'Yes. Seeing as how a fox is not gifted with a human tongue, I speak mentally.'_

Well this is new… I too, lean back on the wooden bench and gaze with a solemn happiness… Shuichii made a wise decision in befriending Youko…

_Youko, Shuichii told me you had a brother…named Kuronue? _There is no immediate answer as I watch the foxtail's curl in a simultaneous sweep around his body and hold it there.

_That is true… He wasn't exactly my brother, he was my partner… but… you could say we were like brothers… _The tails unfurl and spread on my lap again.

_I just wanted to say, he is very, very lucky to have a brother as caring and loving as you._

……………………… !#$$$&&()

Specter: Mwahahaha—ha **coughs** hack, cough, crap…  
Hiei: O.O  
Kurama: -.-  
Specter: Okay, no more evil laugh until I get my a-s off the computer and drink some water.  
Hiei: She hasn't gotten up since 9:30 a.m. It's now 3:00 p.m.  
Kurama:  
Hiei: Aren't you going to say something?  
Kurama: Aren't you going to say something what?  
Hiei: Never mind…  
Specter (thinking): _I sense payback…  
_Kurama: Then why did you say anything?  
Hiei: Can't I say something anymore without someone biting my—  
Kurama: Sounds familiar, ne?  
Specter: Oooooooooooo, fried!  
Hiei: **shuth  
**Specter: Ow, crap! Don't hit me! What the—  
Hiei: Oh sh-t……


	5. Chapter 5

**This is it! The final chapter… Yes I said the FINAL CHAPTER**

For the reviewers… if any…

**Shiruba Fokkusu: I thought so too… However, I'd like my update secret to stay a little hush-hush if possible… You didn't ask, but to-ni-kaku, ask and you shall receive. Thanks.**

**Chibikuro rose-sama: Domo arigato. Ask and you shall receive.**

**Everqueen: Glad you liked it. I was kinda split personalities when he meant to be a gentleman… he wasn't supposed to be evil demon… like Shuichii ya know? Yeah, I twisted in that protecting her thing too, to gain more trust ya know? And lastly, ask and you shall receive.**

**Kitsune-001: Reviews are good! Thankies! (gives Kitsune-001 Youko plushie) Enjoy.**

**Rei Minamino: And a well-done review. Yes, well Shiori does have much faith, and Youko is trying to please her… This chapter shall show you their meeting… does she take it okay?**

**Animefouryou: Hm, I got my work cut out for me… this chapter will be their meeting I am letting her figure it out ask and you shall receive thank _you _specter. **

**On with the fic…! Yeah right……**

Kurama: Well now, seeing as how Hiei and Specter are _engaged _in social and physical goings-on, the disclaimer falls to me for this final chapter. Unless…  
Genkai: I'm just here for the cake.  
Kurama: There's cake?  
Genkai: That's what it said on a birthday balloon Yusuke gave me, with the picture of Botan on it.  
Kurama: …Right. Oh, oh! Hehe, I get it. He must've been sore for days.  
Genkai: To say the least.  
Kurama: Hm… yes, well. Specter does not own Yu-Yu Hakusho. You would know if she owned Yu-Yu Hakusho by two words: total chaos.

……………………………………………………………………………

……………_All that you need is wine and good company_………………

…………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Five**

**Normal POV**  
Light conversation had started again between Shiori speaking aloud and Youko answering telepathically. Fighting a demon had prompted some more of Shiori's eccentric questions about youkais and Makai in general. Sitting peacefully watching thin clouds move across the silver-vanilla white moon brought about another question she had put into the back of her mind. She turned to ask Youko, not surprised to find him already looking at her, as if waiting for the question.

"It's very beautiful isn't it?" she said. Youko gave a small yip like he was clearing his throat. "Yes, there's another question I was going to ask. You got challenged by that thing the same time I was going to ask you…to-ni-kaku, is it true that some demons gain their strength from moonlight, or are only powerful in the full moon?" Youko shifted his weight very slightly.

'_Some demons do gain power from moonlight, almost like a charger. Those youkais can soak up their power at night then roam freely on power gained in daylight. It's the opposite of Chimera youkais…' _Youko paused. He was treading on Kuronue again, yet he didn't feel uncomfortable talking about him with Shiori. After all, as Shuichii she had told him they were one in the same. _'They'd rather sit in the sun, or at least rest away the day, then go about at night… Much more power can be gained from the sun because it stays up longer.'_

"That makes sense," said Shiori, absently stroking his tails. "What about you? Do you rely on celestial objects strength?"

'_Not I, Shiori-san. I only pay the moon any heed for it's lovely song, being very comforting to Kuro and I.'_

"It has a song?" asked Shiori. "Is there a way for me to hear it?" Youko let out a long-suffering whine, directed as a 'possibly-but-I'm-not-sure' answer.

'_Only spirits of Reikai and stronger demons of Makai can hear it, but the only reason Nigens don't hear it is because they don't know it's there…perhaps you can be the first human I know to hear it…' _Shiori looked with a confused blank expression on her face. Youko leaned down into her lap, flicking his ear. _'Just rub the lower edge…' _Shiori gently brushed her two fingers over the velvet soft surface then she grew into firmer grip as she massaged the softest part near his head. _'Now face the moon and listen.' _Shiori raised her face to the satellite above peering closely at the dark spots that were supposedly legend to look like a face. A faint voice reached her ears, but she concentrated on the whispering and it grew.

_**Over three realms I shine,**_

_**But only two hear these words.**_

_**The dark Makai seeking power,**_

_**And the Reikai in its third.**_

_**Sephora of Makai hails the dark,**_

_**Crystalline of Reikai brings light.**_

_**I command them both,**_

_**As three worlds see me at night.**_

"It is lovely," said Shiori, losing focus as the song repeated. She removed her hand from the soft tissue and rested it gently on the fox's head. "Why can it not be heard normally?"

'_It has no element from Nigenkai that can feed its song to here.' _His eyes were closed and his answer sounded a little quieter. The backbite of letting human ears grace upon the song had stolen a little of his stamina. Shiori sensed as much.

"Are you alright?" There was a soft growl of reassurance. "Youko-kun, please come and spend some time at my house. Let me cook up something nice to commemorate tonight." Youko sat up quickly and inched away. "Oh, c'mon, Youko, I'm all alone if Shuichii's not there." She stood up and Youko leapt off the bench next to her.

'_Well… All right. Shuichii's told me your orange chicken is to die for.' _There was only one other couple they saw as they left the park. They smiled at Youko and Shiori, commenting about how she had such a beautiful (not to mention large) guard dog. But Shiori felt this was one guard _fox _that could put the best police dogs to shame.

Ten minutes later Shiori led them through the backyard of her house so Youko could transform back into his normal form. Youko felt the wonderful tingling sensation as the felt fur subsided and his hair lengthened on his head along with his body into a tall upright position. Shiori gasped when he finished transforming. His right arm had a thin long red bruise and on his cheek was a slightly thicker but not as long scar. Blood slowly ran down his chin and neck. Youko had to try extra hard to resist licking it up.

"Dear me, Youko," said Shiori, taking his injured arm in her hand. "Why did you not tell me?" It was obviously a rhetorical question, for Youko couldn't get his answer out before Shiori was scorning him again. "Does this hurt?" She pressed her finger firmly upon his bruise and ran it down the length of it.

"Itai." hissed Youko harshly, closing his eyes and turning away from her.

"And what about your cheek?" she clucked, bringing his face down closer to hers. She moved it side to side to gaze at the deep gash better. "Probably infected. C'mon inside quickly and let's get you cleaned up." She grabbed his injured arm lightly and pulled him up to the deck and to the back door.

'_Don't let her take you in unless you want your cover blown.' _

Youko halted immediately almost making Shiori let go of his arm. _'Hiei?' _There was no answer but the familiar fiery aura flitting away. "Maybe I should wait here, Shiori-san, do you really want a demon in your home? What if someone was to come and see me?"

"Then you can just make yourself scarce in the basement," said Shiori insistently, resuming her grip-and-pulling motion on Youko. "The only one coming to my house anyway should be Shuichii, and just in time for dinner."

"I still do not think—"

"That you should wait out here for something to kill you. I'm cleaning that cut."

"But—" Shiori's grip became vice like as the thin bruise beneath her grasp burned. "Itai!" She wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

"See what I mean?" She slid the patio door open and proceeded inside, still pulling Youko and looking forward. As Youko's arm came inside the house, it suddenly disappeared beneath a white sleeve of one of Kurama's fighting outfits. It started at his wrist (the first part of his body that came in) and proceeded up his arm as it came in. Youko held in a gasp as the rest of his body came in the threshold, transforming him like passing through a paper-thin barrier.

The shorter silver-gray tails of his tunic were replaced with a longer soft yellow with green trim, cut at the waist with a red sash of a belt. His feet and slippers reduced in size and he felt his senses dull: his ears vanished and his eyes returned to emerald green, the foxtail faded away and his faintly inhuman claws shrank to normal. Instead of silver locks before his eyes, blood red had resumed its spot there. In total the length was considerably shorter, brushing only the middle of his back. When he was completely human form again, he let out a deep breath and stopped walking, making Shiori halt.

"Youko I told you—" Shiori turned, then gasped upon gazing at her son who was in the exact position Youko had been mere seconds before. "Youko?" she whispered incredulously. Kurama nodded.

"It is I, Youko." A wave of relief passed over Shiori's face.

"Whew! You had me worried there for a moment!" she laughed. "You can impersonate people too? You should've told me before you went off and became Shuichii." The humorous smile that graced her features fell as she noticed Kurama did not join her. "Youko?"

"Yes, Kasaan." Shiori gasped and let go of the kitsune's hand. "It is I, Youko."

"Why did you call me that?"

"Because you are, Kasaan. I am Shuichii Minamino, your one and only son." Shiori's eyes widened in pure shock and she began to back away. Kurama closed the door but remained where he was. "The body, the façade…that is your son, Shuichii Minamino…" Shiori began whispering to herself, 'no, it's not true…no, no.' Inside Kurama's heart was wrenching; she didn't believe him. Still he continued his explanation. "But the soul, Kasaan…that is of Youko Kurama, the kitsune demon you spent the evening with…Kasaan, I'm so sorry." Beneath the red bangs, tears were forming and starting to fall down Kurama's cheek.

"You lied," came Shiori's angry yet hurt voice. Kurama looked up to see that she too, was crying. "All this time you were hiding behind the mask of this being I gave birth to."

"Shiori-san…Kasaan, I'm so very sorry that it happened… But may I tell you something before—" Shiori took a step forward. "May I tell you something?" She looked down and sniffed, but nodded all the same.

"Thank you, so very much." Shiori looked up again, utterly perplexed. "You taught me kindness and love that I had long since lost after… Kuronue… died. It was because of all that you had done that I was willing to risk—no, give—my life to save yours. Your kind heart softened mine and willed me to stay with you even after I said I would leave. When you were in the hospital, I tapped into my thieving abilities to steal a Makai item that would save your life at the price of mine."

"You stole an object to save my life?" whispered Shiori disbelievingly.

"It would've taken my own had not the friend you met taken half of the penalty… I'm sorry it had to end like this Kasaan…" Kurama gave a weak laugh. "It seems that between you and Kuro, I'm not destined to have someone by my side for very long." He ran his hand through his red waterfall and started for the kitchen.

**Shiori's POV**  
I believe it now. It does make perfect sense… I just wish I could've been told sooner or realized it before now… then I wouldn't be so heart-broken, knowing my child…what I thought was my child is actually a kitsune youkai reformed. 

"So that would explain all your many peculiar traits." Kurama stopped just as he was aligned side-by-side with me. "I knew there was no way an ordinary human could be so soft spoken at every moment, so calm in any situation…or have such a closed face with unreadable eyes." Shuichii looks sidelong at me, the being he has come to call 'Kasaan.' I sigh and smile, turning to look at him as well. "I guess I'm going to have to call you by your real name."

"Please don't… my other name is Kurama… I prefer that now…" Kitsune gazed at Nigen, Nigen gazed at Kitsune with equal feeling. At once we both embraced, a world of understanding passing between us. We finally know each other for real.

What can I say? He's a kitsune demon that has the affection any mother could want. I going to have him explain his past to me a little more…But otherwise, he is a kitsune demon… a very handsome one. I'm going to cherish and honor it. How many other humans can say they gave rebirth to such a beautiful, powerful, and caring youkai?

**Normal POV**  
"I'm so glad I was able to spend time with you." The two pulled away from their tight hug. "Now you know exactly who I am, and I've wanted it no other way." Shiori gave a watery smile and slowly ran her fingers through Kurama's blood red hair. 

"Kurama… can you hear the song now that you're…in human?"

"It is not as strong…but yes. Why do you ask?"

"I want you to change back to Youko." Kurama obliged, and in moments the fox demon once again stood on Nigenkai, cut and bruise in all its glory. "While you are here, at home, you may stay in like this, your true form, should you choose. Now come." Shiori took Youko back outside, ignoring the wounds she wished to cure so badly. "Your place— I have observed— is with the plants. Can you show me a part of your power?"

"Gladly." They entered the garden path and Shiori sat on a bench beneath a pergola. With a fluid motion, Youko pulled a rose seed from his hair and made it grow to adult form by the time it came in view of Shiori. Not as easy as it sounded, but a millennia of practice turned it into an art form. Shiori was awed, but even more so when Youko placed the plant on a plank of the pergola. "Grow for Shiori-san... my Kasaan," he breathed, and he transferred a little youki to his rose. Before their eyes it flourished and spread, vines tangling up and down on the whole wood surface, sprouting thorns and rose blooms every few inches.

"It is beautiful, Youko." The said demon sat beside Shiori and carefully—if not a little tentatively—placed his arm around her in a hug. She leaned in on him to give him the satisfaction of his new sensation. "You know, you as Kurama are younger than me but I think _you _shall outlive me and Kurama."

"I have already outlived you by centuries Kasaan. As long as Kurama and your spirits survive, so will I." Shiori smiled and shook her head, gazing up at the still slithering roses.

"My son is a demon, hiding from me all these years. The one thing I love most out of this is the fact that now I feel like I really know who you are; the gold behind the green, the silver-gray behind the red."

"I've wanted it no other way."

"Let me hear the song again."

**Youko's POV**  
I never thought I'd reach the day when I could sit by your side in peace as your son. And you truly accept me now. I've decided to rename my human title. I am Youko Shuichii Kurama Minamino, a nice blend of them both. The cold kitsune demon was taught to love those close to your heart. I love you Shiori… and as such I put everything on the line to tell you who I really am.

As the roses continue to flourish about the entire garden, your hand slowly connects to my ear and rubs the lower edge, allowing you to her the song of the moon through me… it's a wonderful feeling equivalent to being petted that Kuronue discovered. One thought crosses my mind as we sit now in harmony.

It is how beautiful you look Kasaan, with your radiant reiki reverberating throughout you. The song reaches my ears…

**…_The dark Makai seeking power_**

_**And the Reikai in its third.**_

_**Sephora of Makai hails the dark,**_

_**Crystalline of Reikai brings light…**_

I was shown the power of Crystalline tonight… Despite my rep, being cutthroat and merciless…I like it much better that Sephora.

/-+---!#$#$

Kurama: I forgive you; you let me stay as Youko.  
Specter, Hiei: Yay! **Specter hugs Kurama  
**Hiei: She stopped hiding behind me and trying to snap my katana. This is the end people and you need to review now.  
Kurama: Specter promises plushies.  
Specter: **locks herself in room to look for plushies…comes back out** Hiei! Where are all my Youko plushies?  
Hiei: **Anime sweat drop **And you automatically assume it was me?  
Kurama: You're not scoring too well in the 'it-wasn't-me-damn-it!' look.  
Hiei: Shut up. **Shuth  
**Kurama: Ow, what the—  
Specter: Bye-bye Hiei. By the way, that poem/song was 100 my own work. Now, reviewers and readers, say bye-bye to Hiei.


	6. Epilogue

**ENDING NOTES… AN EPILOGUE OF SORTS**

For the reviewers… if any…

**To all my peoples: Thank you so very much, I think I'm going to cry. This by far has been my most popular story, even over 'Last Stand' and 'Pretty Kitty', which held the most popular for a while. I got in touch with Rei Minamino (hey girl!) and she thought an extra chapter would be nice. That with reviews pleading for more or asking if that really was the end, I decided to write an epilogue. Thank you… Ask and you really shall receive.**

Kurama: She really did start to cry.  
Hiei: Hn. **looks at Specter crying  
**Kurama: You know the feeling Hiei, feeling of recognition and appreciation.  
Hiei: I do?  
Kurama: **Glares** What am I your fan girl?  
Hiei: So you are a girl?  
Kurama: **Shuth** Specter does not own Yu-Yu Hakusho… and she wouldn't even if she was offered the chance.  
Hiei: Stop crying. **hands Specter Kuronue plushie  
**Specter: **sniffs** Thank you Hiei! **Falls on him in a hug, squishing him on the couch on Kurama  
**Kurama: Spread the love… read on.

**On with the fic! And I mean that for sure.**

**EPILOGUE: THREE MONTHS LATER**

**Kurama's POV**

Life has taken a definite turn for the better. Over these few months my Reikai Tantei world has opened up around Kasaan, who is taking it in strides. Her home has now become another sanctum if we are ever wounded, and she even helps with ideas of defeating enemies. We twist them a little bit, but they still are valuable.

After we made our true meeting and accepted the new lifestyle, my first job was to inform Hiei, and after that, introduce him to Kasaan. He brought Yukina to make him feel better. Shiori warmed up faster to him than he to her. They are here often, Yukina being daughterly for Kasaan and Hiei to talk to me or for a cup of sweet snow.

Then I gave Kuronue's life story in relationship to mine. It helped answer many of the questions Kasaan had in store, and I felt less guilty now that I had told someone about my sentiment when Kuronue died. Kasaan said that she had never felt that way and didn't try to lie pretending to have lost someone. Kasaan suggested that we have a day of memorial or a little shrine in the house for him. Even now, Kuronue's pendant that he gave his life for hangs in the living room.

Then it was time for the entire Reikai Tantei and supporting to meet. It was supposed to be just Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, Hiei, Botan, and Koenma, but of course, where there is Yusuke and Kuwabara, there is Keiko, Atsuko, Yukina and Shizura. Kasaan was a little overwhelmed at first, but on the point when I told her they were all mostly humans, she welcomed them more with wider opened arms. On the point with Botan being the Grim Reaper… let's just say Kasaan vowed never to get sick again and is taking a mild training regimen from Genkai.

Jin and Touya kinda magically appeared as well… it was weird… but Kasaan loves Jin's accent… and she thinks Touya is the sweetest thing to walk Makai, and him making ice diamonds has nothing to do with it.

Kasaan and I work in the garden a lot nowadays, and we go on walks to release my fox form as well. One of our neighbors saw us leaving for a walk, surprised to see a large white Russian Wolfhound next to Kasaan. To regular Nigens, I appear with only one tail and pure white. When asked when she got a pet, Kasaan simply responded, "I don't see a pet. I see a loving companion that's one of a kind."

Kasaan's love, trust, and belief spurs me on through the darkest of times when I'm on a mission, and her courage and boldness to accept a demon makes me stronger. I am so very consecrated to have a mother like Shiori Minamino.

But she hates it when I don't clean the floors of my dripping blood… not because it's blood but because it dirties her sparkling floors! I get a laugh every time she scorns me for it.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Kasaan! I'm home!"

"Were in the kitchen, dear! Come have some ice cream!" called back Shiori.

"Don't you mean sweet snow?" came Hiei, muffled through ice cream. Kurama grinned as he stuck his head in the kitchen doorway. Just Hiei and Shiori. He smiled before vanishing up to his room to drop of his books and coming back down.

"Hello Kasaan," Kurama kissed Shiori on the cheek before sitting down. "Hello Hiei. Any news from Koenma?"

"Hn," grunted Hiei. "You know Koenma; go look for this, beat up demons because of that, save the world stuff that Kuwabara could do and not get into trouble." Shiori giggled. "Besides you know I hardly see Reikai Toddler now that I'm at Mukuro's 24/7."

"Yes, Hiei was just telling me about that before you came," said Shiori. "She's not treating you nice, eh Hiei?"

"Stupid bi—_witch, _won't allow me to eat sweet snow in her castle. I already clean the damn joint top to bottom so why the hell does she need to worry about it?" grumbled Hiei. Kurama hid his laughter by pretending to choke on his ice cream. Hiei licked the last drops from his spoon and got up. "I'll see you around, fox. Arigato Shiori-san." He vanished.

"He's a sweet one, that Hiei… takes after his sister." said Shiori. Kurama mentally agreed. With another thought, he decided to transform. Shiori watched as Kurama's body shifted to Youko, hair aging and growing, ears repositioning themselves and unfolding with a flourish, long fox tail poking out between the back pattern of the chair, and school uniform flowing into silver-gray tunic, sash belt and puffy pants.

"Movie night, Kasaan?" asked Youko, putting the ice cream dishes in the sink. Shiori nodded and went out to the living room. She still didn't understand why Youko even bothered to watch a movie because no matter what genre of film, he still fell asleep. This time Shiori had a different idea.

Youko plopped himself on the couch as Shiori grabbed the remote and sat beside him. She turned on the TV and switched to DVD. "I thought we'd try something different tonight, Youko. You just can't seem to stay awake!" said Shiori. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Youko's surprise as a home video started playing. Youko watched his blood-red head year-old self learn to walk with Shiori's help. "My sister came and recorded that remember? She and I were so surprised to see you walking on your own." The screen darkened as it switched to another time. Kurama's four-year old self sat on the couch looking away from the camera.

"Was this when your mother came?" asked Youko, still gazing at the screen.

"Yep," said Shiori, smiling. "Listen."

"Do you like going outside, Shuichii?" came an older woman's voice from off the screen. Shuichii nodded.

"I go outside and sit in the garden," he said to his Obaasan. "The flowers are calm and comforting." Shiori's mother laughed.

"You certainly taught him well Shiori!" Shiori's voice laughed.

"No, Shuichii learns all by himself," said Shiori (on the tape) proudly. "Right, Shuichii dear?" Shuichii looked to the camera and smiled.

"No Kasaan, you teach me everything I know." The screen once again faded to blackness. Youko finally tore his eyes away.

"You taught me all I now know about love and caring for those close to your heart," He said quietly. "You forget after a while…" The tape started again. For the next hour, Shuichii's childhood played out in various places. When the last one started, Shiori kept her eyes between Youko and the screen to see how he would react. However…

"NANI? You _still _fell asleep?" she howled quietly. As if to answer, Youko slowly leaned down, eventually falling right onto Shiori's lap. Shiori sighed. "And just when I was getting good…" she murmured, watching the final scene. It was in the backyard garden. Shiori had hidden herself behind Kurama's eight-year-old self, recording the child. He sat quietly on the garden bench pulled close in front of the roses. They had been wilting with the extreme summer heat, but in Kurama's presence, they bloomed like they never had before, healthy and lush in color. They even reached out to him.

"Yes my friends," she heard Kurama say to the climbing plants. "The summer heat will wear you down to nothing, and Kasaan loves you especially." Shiori watched in complete awe as Kurama carefully plucked one of the roses and stowed it away in his hair, which he had only started growing out. He didn't even prick himself. He plucked another fruit of the plant and detached all the petals, sending them to the wind. The screen darkened once more.

"I should've known then that something was up," said Shiori, stroking Youko's head. "But you were so young… what if I was wrong or you had run away?" She started to massage Youko's right ear, particularly the lower edge, and was rewarded with a low rumbling purr. "I would still love you. Nothing changes the fact that you are my son." Shiori turned the TV off an pulled the couch blanket over her and Youko.

"Goodnight Youko."

"Goodnight Kasaan."

…Just and ordinary day in the life of the Minamino's.

!#$&()()(&$#&$&()()()(()()()())()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()))) 

Specter: Do you think they'll like it?  
Youko: **Still sleeping  
**Specter: Hiei?  
Hiei: R&R. That's what I'm here for so that's all I gotta say.  
Genkai: Right. And a sleeping fox has NOTHING to do with it.  
Hiei: **shuth** Shut up Grandma.  
Genkai: **Anime forehead pulse** You did not just hit me.  
Specter: Not only does he say the wrong things but when it comes to Genkai, he does the wrong things!  
Genkai: And you did not just call me 'Grandma,' a right which is reserved to the Dimwit only.  
Hiei: Maybe I did? **watches Genkai charge Spirit Wave** Oh, sh-t…! Kurama!  
Youko: Youko.  
Yusuke: Hey, Grandma's beating up someone besides me!  
Specter: GET LOST! **punches Yusuke off screen  
**Genkai, Hiei: **Anime blink** Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn.  
Youko: R&R. And don't forget to spread the love.


End file.
